A movie theater shows $9$ minutes of previews before a movie starts. Each preview lasts $3$ minutes. How many previews does the theater show?
There are ${9}$ minutes of previews to divide into groups with $3$ minutes in each group. We can write this as ${9} \div 3$. We can picture ${9}$ divided into groups with $3$ minutes in each group. $9 \text{ minutes}$ ${9} \div3 = ?$ The theater shows $3$ previews.